


babysitter

by putainsoif



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Choking, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Masturbating, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, age gap, cursing, slight angst, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif
Summary: You babysit Steve's son, who tells you that his dad has a crush on you. Later, Steve catches you fingerfucking yourself on his couch.





	babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I listed everything, so read the tags for warnings.

Whenever you had started babysitting, it was only for neighbors or family friends. It was only with the older kids- roughly 8 to 10- and you’d pick them up after school and take them to their house, watch them until one of their parents came back, get paid, and go home. Apparently, people were impressed with how well you handled the children since you had parents reaching out to you, and not the other way around. 

One particular client that stuck out was Steve. He was a single father, and he’d have you babysit his son, James, whenever he had to work nights, which required you staying at his house until the early hours of the morning. Originally you'd thought that your mother wouldn’t approve; he’s a grown man after all, and you would be over at his house until the sun came up, but she didn’t seem to think twice about it since he was her boss. You weren’t complaining though; how most clients paid a measly five dollars an hour, Steve would hand you a hundred dollar bill as you walked out the door and to your car. He’d always stand in the doorway and watch as you drove off, and he had requested you text him whenever you get home, so he would know you got home safe. 

His son was by far your favorite child to watch over. He was named after one of Steve’s friends- James. He was a big kid for his age, only 6 years old and standing three inches over four feet, but it wasn’t surprising considering his father was a giant of a man. His hair was the same dirty blond hair as Steve's, but his face shared little to no resemblance to Steve’s. His eyes weren’t the endless blue pools, and his skin lacked the signature moles, so you figured he took mostly after his mother. 

When it came to James’ mom, she was a neat mystery. You knew her name, which was Peggy, but other than that there was no sign of her being present in either of their lives. There were no pictures of her within his house, Steve didn’t wear a ring, and James rarely mentioned her; the only time he did was when he told you her name. You were curious about her but had half a mind to keep your curiosity to yourself. James didn’t seem to know much, and Steve? He was a sweet man, but you didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

You scraped the dirt out from under your nails as you waited for the final bell to ring; you were babysitting James tonight and had to pick him up from school. He had told you that some of the kids in his class had a crush on you, which you found comical. You had never thought yourself to be the prettiest girl; you didn’t have perfect hair or completely clear skin, or the never-ending legs that only models seem to have, but you did feel a bit flattered knowing that first graders thought you were cute. 

You were pulled from your thoughts when someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned to see Mason, one of your friends, sitting behind you with a grin on his face. 

“What?” You turned the rest of your body so you were sideways in your seat. 

“Are you doing anything later tonight? I was thinking maybe we could play some Minecraft or something.” 

You shook your head. “Sorry, I’m babysitting again tonight. Steve’s working late again, so I have to stay until late.” The bell rang, and you started to pack up your things when Mason scoffed. 

“Babysitting? On the weekend? That’s tragic.” He patted your shoulder in mocked sympathy. 

“Oh please, I’m getting paid to watch one of the sweetest kids and have access to practically unlimited food. It’s not that bad,” you said as the two of you walked down the hallway. “Besides, Steve’s house is so nice. It looks like something out of a movie.”

Mason rolled his eyes and adjusted the strap of his bag. “This guy sounds kinda creepy. He’s loaded, and his baby mama is nowhere to be seen? The only known person from his personal life is his friend, who he named his kid after. Only sketchy guys do that.”

You smacked his arm with a decent amount of force. “Just because he’s got money and doesn’t have many personal ties doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy. Maybe he’s just a loner type.”

“You say that now, but just wait until you find a body in his basement.” 

He pushed open the door for you and walked with you to your car. “Look, I’ve got to hurry; I’m picking up Han from school.”

“Oh, I see. A six-year-old is more deserving of your time than I am. We’ve been friends longer than he’s been alive.” Mason held a smug smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. 

It was your turn to roll your eyes at him. “You know it. Maybe we’ll get to play tomorrow, but I’ll text you in a bit.”

You got into your car and began to pull away when Mason called out, “Let me know when you find the body!”

“Hey, bud! How was school?” 

You held open the door for James as he climbed into the backseat. He flashed you a smile, his lack of one front tooth on display. 

“Good! We played kickball during recess, and my team won.”

You pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to his house. “Well, I’m glad. Anything else happen?” 

He unzipped his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. “In art class, we were painting with watercolors, and I made this.” He held out the paper for you to look at. 

You glanced down at it for a second, since you had to pay attention to the road, but you smiled at what you saw. He had drawn himself, Steve, and you. 

“That’s really good, James. Did you choose to paint that for a certain reason?”

He put the painting back in his bag. “We were supposed to paint our family, so I did.”

You looked up at him through the rearview mirror. He had his cute little smile on his face, and you felt one beginning to mirror on your own. 

“That was very kind of you.”

The rest of the ride was pretty much uneventful. You stopped by the grocery store and picked up some drinks and some frozen pizza. Currently, you were popping the pizza into the oven as James babbled about the rest of his day. 

“-and there’s this new boy at school- his name is Lucas- and he’s really cute. I’m thinking about asking him to be my boyfriend.” James didn’t even look up from his coloring book as he gushed about how cute this boy was. 

“I think I’ll have to meet this boy first. I’m not sure if he’s worthy of the glorious James himself.” You sat down next to James and looked at what he was doing. 

He looked up at you and handed you a few crayons. “Want to help me?”

“And ruin your masterpiece? I think you should handle this one.” You rested your head against your hand as you watched him color. 

“I can give you a piece to color!” Before you could say otherwise, he ripped out the next page and handed it to you. You chuckled and picked up a blue crayon. 

“You just want to prove that you’re a better colorer than me, don’t you?” You looked up to see James struggling to suppress a smile. 

“Maybe.”

“I’m afraid it is time for bed, buddy.” 

He let out an exaggerated whine. “Just a little longer, please?” 

You rolled your eyes. “You said that fifteen minutes ago. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” You placed your hand on his back and ushered him to his room. Once he was all settled in, you began to stand when he grabbed your wrist. 

“What is it, bud?”

He had a mischievous smile on his face. “I think my dad likes you.” 

You gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I hope he does. He’s paying me to watch you.” 

James shook his head. “I mean, likes like you. He thinks you’re pretty, and you are.” 

You felt your cheeks heat up. Sure, you thought that Steve was attractive, who didn’t? The fact was that you were still a minor; granted, almost eighteen but not for a few more months, and this man was at least in his mid-thirties. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Sometimes I hear him say your name when he thinks I’m sleeping. He sounds like he’s running or something. It’s weird, but I think it means he likes you.”

Your heart began to pump wildly. This man gets off thinking about you? The logical part of your brain told you that you should leave, find this disgusting, but a part deep inside you felt heat begin to simmer at your core. 

“Well, regardless if he likes me or not, you need to go to bed.” You turn on his nightlight before kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, buddy.”

You couldn’t get James’ words out of your head.

Steve liked you? It was wrong, but it felt good, too. 

God, listen to you ramble about your client. He probably doesn’t even look at you that way. Even if he did, he definitely wouldn’t go around telling his son about it.

You groaned and flopped down on the couch. What were you supposed to do now? Usually, you’d sleep, but your core was too warm and tingly for that. You need to get over this crush. You grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned on the TV, hoping that the noise would distract you from your aching arousal.

It didn’t.

Halfway through the episode of Criminal Minds, you gave in and slipped your hand down the front of your shorts and underwear. Your fingertips skimmed over your moist folds, and you held back a small moan. Your index finger slipped down to your clit, and you made small, soft circles around it, before moving your middle finger down to your entrance. 

You ceased the attention on your clit as you sank your finger into your pussy, and you gasped. You were imagining Steve slipping his long, thick fingers deep inside you. Your walls clenched down on your finger, and then you slipped in a second.

"Steve..." You couldn't stop his name from slipping out, but it felt so right.

You sped up your fingers, but your shorts were restricting your movements, so with your free hand, you reached down and pushed them off your hips along with your underwear.

You lied on Steve's sofa naked from the waist down, the only thing covering you is a small throw blanket.

In your daydream, Steve had you pinned down as he pounded into you while whispering filthy things in your ear, calling you his little girl.

"Daddy!" you gasped as your fingers curled into a spot deep inside you, causing you to see stars. The knot in your stomach was threatening to snap. "Daddy, Steve, I'm gonna-"

"Cum?" At the sound of Steve's voice, you screeched and yanked your hand away from your core.

"Oh! Um, Steve, hi?" You didn't need a mirror to know your face was beet red- from being so close to release and being caught. "I didn't expect you back so early." God, why do you have to sound so out of breath?!

"I'm not early. I'm late if anything." Steve pointed at the large clock on the wall, and he was right; it was almost one in the morning. "But I see you were too distracted to notice."

You didn't think your face could get any hotter, but it did. There was no denying that he caught you knuckle-deep in your cunt.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to see-"

"Do you do this every time?" His face was intense, but you couldn't read it.

Your heart was in your throat. He thought that you've done this before? Fuck, he's probably going to make you leave. He'll probably tell your mom, too.

"N-no, sir! I swear! I don't-"

"Sir? I thought you preferred Daddy." Steve began to stalk towards you, his eyes more intense than his face. They were almost completely black with lust, and the crotch of his pants was pulled tight.

"Wha-what are you doing?" you squeaked as he stopped before you. You clutched the blanket with dear life- you still were completely bottomless.

"What does it look like I'm doing, little one?" He grasped the edge of the blanket and ripped it off your body. 

You yelped in and attempted to grab it, but it was too late. He had already thrown it to the other side of the room and left you exposed. With a whimper, you crossed your legs to cover your exposed sex, but Steve tutted.

"Now, now, little one, you don't get to fingerfuck yourself in my house and then act innocent. Spread your legs; Daddy wants to see how naughty you've been."

You whimpered again and hesitated. When Steve noticed you weren't making any move to uncross your legs, he sighed.

"If you don't do as Daddy says, he'll have to take you over his knee and spank that pretty little ass until it's nice and red. Do you want that, little one?" 

You couldn't fight the wanton moan at the thought of him spanking you, and Steve chuckled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" His voice was velvet and thick- it made your cunt ache.

You uncrossed your ankles and let your knees fall open. You watched Steve lift one of your ankles to his mouth and press a kiss to the inside of it.

"Such a good little kitten. Now let's see how bad you've been." Steve rested your ankle against his shoulder while the other stayed dangling off the side of the couch. he shifted so his face was closer to your cunt, and with his free hand, he slowly spread your slick folds.

You felt erotic spread before him. He could see everything, and his expression was hard to read.

"You're fucking soaked, little one. You're such a dirty little girl." You met Steve's eyes and watched as he lowered his head to your cunt. He pressed a gentle kiss to your mound before sitting back on his heels.

One of the fingers he used to spread your lips slipped down to your entrance and slowly dipped inside. You gasped as the thick digit spread your walls, and you mewled when he curled it.

"Feel good, little one? Does Daddy's finger feel good in your pretty little cunt?" He slipped another inside and you cried out. "Answer me, kitten. How do my fingers feel in your tight pussy?"

"S-so good, Daddy!" you moaned as he slowly pumped them into your slick opening.

After a particularly loud moan, you remembered where you were, and who you were with. You gasped and tried to sit up, but Steve pressed a hand to your lower stomach and held you down.

"Steve, we can't-"

"No, no, kitten. You call me Daddy, okay? Now, try again like a good girl." He stood up, and braced himself over you with the hand he had used to hold you down on the back of the couch. His fingers quickened their pace to were they were practically pulsing inside you. 

"Daddy, plea-please!" You knew what an orgasm felt like, and this feeling was similar but much more intense. You could feel a pressure building in your bladder.

"Please, what, little one? Tell me what you want. Ask like a good girl." His voice was pure sin, and his impossibly fast fingers sped up. 

The pumping of his digits created the slick sound, and your cunt felt like it was on fire. The pressure was almost unbearable. "I wanna cum! Please, Daddy, let me cum!" You didn't even sound like yourself anymore; your voice was airy and thin to the point where your words were just moans.

Steve chuckled darkly. "Cum, little one. Be a good little girl and cum for Daddy." As if he had spoken your climax into existence, you came. Hard. Harder than you ever had before.

Your eyes fluttered shut as your orgasm crested, and the pressure released. Fluids soaked your shirt and Steve's hand, and you would have gasped in horror if you were crashing from your high. 

When your climax faded, you opened your eyes to Steve sticking his fingers in his mouth and moaning at the taste of you. When he caught your eyes, he smirked and sat down on the couch beside you. 

When Steve began pulling you to his lap, you tried to shove him away, but he grabbed your wrist and tugged you to his chest.

"Good girl, you're such a good girl, baby. You did so well." He cradled you in his arms and rocked you back and forth. 

You gently pushed yourself from his embrace and looked at him with round eyes. "Steve..."

"Hush, kitten. Let me hold you." His fingers traced invisible lines under your shirt, causing you to shiver. He gently gripped the bottom of your shirt and tugged. "Up, little one."

You slowly stretched your shaky arms above your head and let Steve pull your top over your head. He tossed the clothing aside and grasped you by the forearms.

"You're so beautiful, little one." His eyes skimmed over your body before meeting your gaze. They burned with such intensity that you had to look away.

You shifted in his lap and accidentally brushed your knee against his crotch, and he hissed. For a split second, you'd thought you'd hurt him, but the look in his eyes told you otherwise.

"Steve..." 

He shushed you by placing a small kiss on your lips. His lips were soft and tasted vaguely of mint and something else unknown. He cupped the back of your head and tugged your hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip, and you barely opened your mouth to let him in. 

His tongue caressed yours, and you moaned. Steve echoed you, before parting himself from your lips. A shiny string of spit kept the two of you connected but broke when he leaned back.

"Here is what's going to happen, little one. I'm going to take you to my room, and I'm going to fuck you until your legs are numb. I'm going to fill your sweet little cunt up so you'll feel me for days. But, if you don't want that, you have to tell me. Once I start, I'm not going to stop until your belly is swollen with my cum." His eyes were intense, and you gulped. His hand snaked between your legs and thumbed your clit.

You whined at the overstimulation, and he chuckled and added more pressure.

"Answer me, kitten. Do you want me to stop?"

A part of you wanted to give in, let him fuck your brains out, but you hesitated. This wasn't entirely legal, and you were entirely comfortable with the idea of sleeping with him. You were still a virgin, and though you would say you were saving it for someone special, you weren't eager to have sex- especially with someone who was over two decades older than you. 

"I... I don't..." Your cheeks flushed as you stumbled over your words, and Steve chuckled.

"You're thinking too much, little one. It's yes or no. Don't think, just feel." Steve's hand fell from your scalp to your cheek as he looked at you with such a tenderness that your heart melted.

Don't think.

Just feel.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. In less than a second, Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and devoured your mouth with his.

Steve lifted you off of the couch, and you cupped his face in between your hands as he began to move towards the stairs. He stopped halfway to press your back against the wall. He gripped your ass with such strength you wouldn't doubt bruises being there tomorrow. His tongue slipped down your throat, and you timidly began to suckle on the warm muscle. He groaned and continued his ascent to his room.

You were too caught up in his kisses to notice him throwing his bedroom door open, for the next thing you knew was being tossed on his bed. You squeaked as you bounced, but watched Steve with half-lidded eyes and heated cheeks as he ripped off his shirt; his abdominal muscles shifted as he moved. 

Steve undid the buckle of his belt and let his pants fall, leaving him in only his boxers as he crawled over you. His broad shoulders made you feel so small as they boxed you underneath him. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. 

"I can't get over how beautiful you are, kitten. So fucking beautiful." Lust practically dripped off of his words. He pressed a quick kiss on your lips before he descended down your jaw and throat. 

Your mewls of pleasure were soft but grew in volume the farther he went down your neck. 

He stopped at the swell of your breasts, and you waited with bated breath for his next move. His teeth sunk into the tender flesh, and you cried out at the pain. Steve sucked harshly against the skin, groaning at the sounds you made.

He repeated the process three more times, each hickey just as large and dark as the first. 

"You look even better with my mark on you," Steve growled as he pressed gentle kisses on your breasts. His tongue began to draw little circles over your right nipple before he closed his mouth over the pebble. His tongue lapped over your peak, suckling and nipping softly before switching to the other.

Your legs shook at the stimuli, and your cries began to grow louder. Steve let go of your nipple with a 'pop' and left open-mouthed kisses up to your lips.

"You need to be quiet, little girl. Don't want to wake up James, do we?" 

At the mention of his son, you attempted to sit up, but Steve pushed you back down to the bed. 

"No, no, baby. Daddy isn't done with you." He pressed a deep, sloppy kiss on your lips before he began to slide down your body. He let go of your wrists in favor of your knees. He pushed them to the sides and slid down in between the space. Your breath caught in your throat as his hands slid up your thighs and inched closer to your core.

"I'm dying to taste you, kitten. Will you let Daddy eat your pretty cunt?" Steve punctuated the request with a brush of his lips over your folds.

You nodded, but Steve just stared at you expectingly.

"Use your words, little one."

You gulped. "Please, Daddy."

He shook his head and started to back away from the center of your thighs. "Please, what? You're a smart little girl. Tell me what you want."

"Daddy, please..." Your voice shook as you watched him. His eyes lit up encouragingly, so you continued. "Please, taste me."

Steve inched back towards your pussy. His fingers slid up and parted your folds. "Taste you where, baby girl?"

You dropped your head down to the pillow and whimpered. "My cunt! Daddy, please, I can't-"

He cut you off by licking a long strip between your folds. You squealed when the tip of his tongue flicked your clit, and he wrapped his lips around it as he suckled. Two of his fingers plunged into you, stretching your walls. They curled into a rough patch over and over again. 

Your hands tangled themselves in his hair and pulled him closer, and he groaned.

"You taste divine, little one. Absolutely delicious," Steve growled, the vibrations going straight to your bundle of nerves. 

The pressure building was becoming overwhelming, and Steve could feel you clenching around his fingers.

"No-!" You gasped as Steve pulled his fingers out of you and sat up. He smirked as he licked your slick off of his fingers, all the while keeping eye contact with you.

"I want to feel you come with me inside you," he whispered and proceeded to shed his underwear. 

Your eyes widened at the sheer size of his cock; you didn't even think you could fully wrap your fingers around him.

He smirked when he saw your expression. "Don't worry; it'll fit, kitten." He lowered himself back between your legs and wrapped them around his hips. Steve looked down between your bodies and positioned his tip at your entrance.

He pushed in, the head settling firmly inside you, and you gasped. You'd never felt this full, and you'd barely taken any of him.

Steve pushed even further, and he groaned. "Fuck, baby girl. You feel so fucking good." His head dropped down to your shoulder as he panted.

You whimpered with each inch that slipped inside, and your fingernails dug into the fleshy muscles of his shoulders.

Steve finally settled to the hilt, and your thighs quaked at the stretch. He shifted your legs from his hips and pulled them over his shoulders as he sat up.

"I want to see you, little one. Fuck, you're gorgeous." He sounded winded and breathless, and you mewled.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me!" you begged, and he chuckled.

"Anything for you, kitten." He slowly shifted his hips backward, but slammed them back down on yours a second later. 

The sudden movement jostled you, and you cried when the tip of his cock brushed deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Steve dropped down to his elbows and pounded down into you. With your knees were pushed up against your chest, he reached even deeper than before.

"You're taking me so fucking deep, little one. I'm going to fill you up so fucking good," he panted as he brushed a strand of hair out of your face. The gentle kiss he placed on your lips was a sharp contrast of the brutal pace of his hips.

The pressure building in your core grew stronger and stronger, and your heart fluttered. Your moans turned into cries, and Steve went even harder.

"Don't you cum, baby girl. Don't you fucking cum without asking," Steve growled in your ear before he flipped you over. 

You didn't have time to react before he slid his cock back into you. His pace was tenfold of what it was earlier.

Steve grabbed your neck and pulled you back to his chest. "Your little cunt is clenching around me, sweetheart. Are you going to cum?" His voice was mockingly sweet, and you nodded blindly.

"Daddy, please! I wanna cum!" If you were in your right mind, you would have scolded yourself for sounding so whiny, but you were so close to orgasm that you didn't- or couldn't- care.

"Oh, you'll get to cum, little girl." His free hand snaked down to your pussy, and he pinched and tugged at your clit.

Your hands latched on to his wrist, your body shaking at the stimulation. Your loins tingled and burned the higher your climax built.

"Cum, little one. Cum on Daddy's cock."

You cried out, and if it weren't for Steve holding you up, you would have fallen face-first in the bed. Your thighs quivered, your lungs squeezed, and your eyes threatened to roll back into your skull. You threw your head back against his shoulder, and as you were coming down from your high, you heard Steve growl before an unnatural heat filled your belly.

As Steve gently laid the two of you on the bed- him on his back, and you lying on his chest, you could feel a slickness pooling in between your thighs. He wrapped you up in his arms, and your ear rested over his heart. It was still fast, but with each deep breath he took, you could feel it begin to slow down.

The two of you sat in soft silence, and you looked up at him when he began stroking your hair. 

His eyes were full of adoration, and you felt your heart clench. His hair was wild, and you assumed yours wasn't much better.

"What?" you asked quietly, your voice conveying your curiosity.

"Nothing, kitten. Just appreciating your beauty." Steve smiled and leaned down towards you. You shifted to meet his lips in a deep kiss, his tongue stroking yours slowly.

When he pulled away, your eyes slipped shut as you rested your head back over his heart.

"How was that for your first time?"

You snapped your eyes open at his words and your head popped up. You furrowed your brows, and he smiled.

"You're a dead giveaway, kitten. It doesn't take a genius to know that I just popped your cherry." 

You couldn't help the giggle that bubbled in your throat. Steve looked at you with a sweet curiosity. 

"What, baby?" Steve pressed another gentle kiss to your lips.

"It's just no one says that anymore." Your giggles grew louder, and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Is that so, little one?" He pressed another kiss to your mouth.

"You're not mad?" you asked quietly, and his eyes softened.

"Why would I be mad?" He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, little one. I was one, too, at one point."

You couldn't fight the laugh. "It's hard to imagine you being a virgin."

He looked puzzled. "How so?"

You shook your head and smirked. "Seriously? You look like a walking sex god, and as far as I'm concerned, you are."

Steve threw his head back in a hearty laugh. His chest vibrated under your hands, and you joined in. 

Your cheeks burned from laughing so much, but you stopped when reality hit you. 

What now?

Steve noticed that you'd grown quiet, and sighed. "What's wrong, baby?"

You slowly met his eyes, and you gulped. Your fingers toyed with the hair on his chest. "What happens now?"

He shrugged, and you huffed. You removed yourself from his arms and shifted to the end of the bed.

"What're you doing?"

You didn't even look back at him as you grabbed his shirt and pulled it over your head. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're upset. So, sit down and we can talk about it." You heard Steve shift, and a second later his arms snaked around your waist.

You leaned back into his chest and sighed. "It's just... what do we do know? Where do we go from here?" You twisted around in his arms to face him and grasped his face. "I'm really interested in you, Steve. I don't want this to be a one-time thing, but I also don't want to do this if you're just in it for my body."

Steve shook his head and gave you a sad smile. "I'm sorry that I gave you the impression I was using you, 'cause I'm interested in you, too. I know this isn't the most legal thing I've ever done, but I want to be with you, sweetheart." Steve pressed a kiss to your forehead and sighed. "As for now? Well, the metaphorical now is that we're going to see where this relationship goes. If you're okay with that, of course." 

Steve gave you a cheeky smile, one that you returned with a blush.

"As for the actual now, I still have a promise to fulfill." A mischievous grin stretched over his face and you gulped.

"What promise?"

He hesitated, and his smirk grew. "To fuck you 'till your legs are numb."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This originally started as a Kylo fic, but I'm in a super big Steve rut, so, here you go. I started on this ages ago- think June- and I had the urge to finish it. I'll also be posting on my Tumblr, which is @putainsoif, so make sure to check me out there too. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
